


[podfic] Justify the Means

by BabelGhoti



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ficlet, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of thedevilchicken's fic.Octavian has grand plans.
Relationships: Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa/Gaius Octavian (Rome)
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] Justify the Means

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Justify the Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177335) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 4:32 
  * **Size:** 4.16 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601407.us.archive.org/6/items/thedevilchicken-justify-the-means-read-by-babel-ghoti/thedevilchicken%20-%20Justify%20the%20Means%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Music

  * Michael Levy - [_Cogitatio (Reflections)_](https://open.spotify.com/track/31QY3XBkzIeeFJxIT7Oia6?si=leneE0KiRMiWIepMEcnanw)




End file.
